


Operation: Graduation

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Humor, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Silly, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Extra, canon i dont know her, helicopter parent, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Tony Stark is a man who knows how to get what he wants. There is no mountain high enough, no ocean wide enough, not even space and time can get in the way of Tony Stark.No one says no to him. Nope, never, that’s not how any of that works.Especially not Peter Parker. Peter loved Tony. He would never deny Tony anything.And yet, he is.“Tony,” Peter said with much annoyance and anger in his voice. It wasn’t really working for him. Tony only thought he looked like a mildly angry puppy. All bite no bark. “No.”
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	Operation: Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing my next epically long angst filled masterpiece to write some pure fluff. 
> 
> I don’t know why I like writing Tony Stark as some kind of crazed helicopter parent with too much time and money on his hands… I mean, besides that fact that he is one. My goal in life is to make good use of the Tony Stark is Extra tag. 
> 
> Another one of those, canon I don’t know her fics.

Tony Stark is a man who knows how to get what he wants. There is no mountain high enough, no ocean wide enough, not even space and time can get in the way of Tony Stark.

No one says no to him. Nope, never, that’s not how any of that works.

Especially not Peter Parker. Peter loved Tony. He would never deny Tony anything.

And yet, he is.

“Tony,” Peter said with much annoyance and anger in his voice. It wasn’t really working for him. Tony only thought he looked like a mildly angry puppy. All bark no bite. “No.”

“Peter. This is a nonstarter. This is happening. You have no choice.”

“You’re right, I don’t have a choice and neither do you. Everyone only gets four tickets to graduation. That includes Tony Stark.”

Tony laughed aloud one which caused Peter to just continue to glare ineffectively. “That’s rich. Actually, scratch that, I’m rich. I’m very rich and I’m also very smart and crafty.”

“Tony, please, I am actually begging you not to do anything. It’s okay. I’m fine with May, Pepper, you, and Happy. It’s better that way, please.”

If Tony didn’t know Peter like the back of his hand, he’d almost think the kid was genuine about the plea. But the kid had to know that there was no way the team would stay behind for the kid’s high school graduation. Absolutely no way.

“Honestly, Petey, do you think Wanda’s just gonna stay behind? Are you kidding me? She’s got magic on her side, she’s gonna make it happen. Not to mention Nat, she’s a super spy. Super spies get in wherever they want. Also, Thor’s a literal God, no one says no to Thor.”

The look he got from Peter confirms the kid’s fears of his family doing something incredibly stupid to watch Peter walk across the stage.

“Can’t you just live stream it? That’s the easier way to do it. Hire a professional for all I care, heck hire George Lucas to direct. Buy an entire cinema, not just the theater but an entire chain so you can air it on every single screen in the entire world if you want to. That’s much better than whatever half-assed plan you’re going to come up with that will inevitably cause me a lot more stress and embarrassment than you think it will.”

Tony grinned. “Oh, kid. That’s what I’m doing for your college graduation. And the wedding. And the birth of your first child.”

Peter looked absolutely mortified and without another word, stormed out of the lab. He may have been a little more annoyed than Tony intended him to be but he didn't care. Peter would come around.

Until then, he had to find a way to smuggle the Avengers into a high school graduation.

~*~

“May,” Tony said into the phone the second she picked up, “have I told you lately how much I love and support you? What a wonderful ray of sunshine and happiness that you bring into my life. I would die for you, May Parker.”

“I’m not finding a way to get you more graduation tickets. In fact, I feel like I need to start removing graduation tickets from you.”

Tony gasped, a little dramatic but it was for a good cause. “I thought you of all people would want Peter surrounded by his friends and family on this joyous occasion.”

“Oh I do and I also want him to not be so embarrassed he won’t bother to show up. So, no, whatever you think I’ll help you with, I’m not.”

~*~

“Come on, Cap,” Tony whined to Steve, “just give your good friend Jim a call and see if he’s into it.”

“Tony,” Steve replied, laughter in his voice. “I’m not just going to call up Jim and ask him if I can get an honorary degree from Midtown. There’s absolutely no reason for it.”

“Yes!” Tony exclaimed. “The reason is that you don't even have your GED. This is the perfect opportunity to get one! Moratia loves you! I know you go out to dinner with him and his wife every few months. Just start talking about what an honor it would be to graduate alongside your young protégé, Peter Parker.”

Steve glared at Tony, this one was only slightly more intimidating than Peter’s. “Don’t think I’m not aware of what you’re doing. You are trying to get us all to Peter’s graduation and it’s not going to work. I don’t need to be there.”

“Come on! Who doesn't want Captain America at their high school graduation?”

“Peter,” Bucky replied from his spot on the couch. “I can say with 100% certainty the answer to that question is Peter.”

“Peter,” Tony answered, “doesn’t know what he wants.”

~*~

Wanda didn’t even let him finish his sentence. 

“I don’t need your help to get into Peter’s graduation.”

“Oh, so you have a way to get in? You’re going to use your witchy ways, aren’t you Sabrina?”

She gave him an annoyed look as she turned the volume back up on the TV she was watching. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Then why not share? Can’t that work for all of us?”

“Because it only works for me.”

“What are you gonna do then?”

“You know that old movie Star Wars?” She said her face was completely deadpan. She spent way too much time with Peter and his friends. “These are the tickets you’re looking for.”

~*~

“I’m not wasting Pym particles on shrinking the entire team for something as trivial as Peter’s graduation.”

“Scott.”

He hung up. 

~*~

“Natasha!” Tony exclaimed with as much sincerity as he could muster. She was sitting on the couch, drinking a smoothie, her feet up on the coffee table. “How are you doing today?”

“Don’t bother.”

Tony rolled his eyes, he really hated when the team was communicating and conspiring against him. He couldn’t keep them from eating all of his yogurts from the fridge and yet, they can come together to orchestrate this.

“At least tell me how you’re going to get in.”

She stared at him, her face completely blank. “Who says I’m going to try to get in?”

Tony rolled his eyes again and took a seat on the loveseat, adjacent to the couch. “Well, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you call Peter your little spider and he calls you spidermom or something like that. Or maybe the fact that you carry his school picture in your wallet. I know your Natasha, you’re getting into that graduation. I just want you to share with the class.”

“Tony,” Natasha said. “You’re getting in the graduation too, aren’t you? Why not just be happy with that. No one else is freaking out over this like you are.”

Tony frowned and crossed his arms like any mature adult who wasn’t getting his way. “It’s not about me,” he said, lying completely, “it’s about wanting all of Peter’s family to watch this historic moment in his life. It’s about wanting to have the loudest cheering section possible! Peter deserves it!”

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. “You know people sell their extra tickets on Facebook, right?”

Tony did not. 

“Oh,” Tony said as he took out his phone. He started scrolling through Facebook to find one of the communities he joined for Peter’s school. On accident, really, not on purpose. Since Peter didn’t bother keeping him in the loop about things, he had to go about it in other ways.

“But they are all sold out now,” Natasha added and Tony didn’t even need to look at her to know she was smiling. 

~*~

“Honeybear, love of my life,” Tony started but Rhodey was already holding up his hand to stop him.

“I don’t know what hair-brained scheme you’re considering but I think I speak for everyone when I say, just give it up. Peter’s okay with us not being there.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Peter is just putting on a brave face. I know he wants us all there.”

“Did Peter say those actual words to you? Did he specifically tell you he wanted us all there? Because he specifically told me that he doesn’t need us all to be there.”

“He doesn’t need to tell me in actual words,” Tony pressed, “we communicate in other ways.”

Rhodey did not look impressed, he opened his mouth to counter but seemingly gave up. “I think you’re certifiable at this point, Tones. Peter isn’t even your actual child, I have no idea how Morgan is going to put up with this.”

“Blasphamoney!” Tony said with vigor. “Peter is my child and Morgan loves and appreciates me and all the trouble I go through to make her happy.”

“And they are both really gonna love the years of therapy it’s going to cost them.”

~*~

“Vision,” Tony said cheerfully. “Did you know, technically, you might as well be Peter’s brother, yeah? I mean, you’re my creation and I consider Dum-E to be Peter’s older brother too. So, what I’m saying here is -”

“Sorry,” Vision cut in, when he turned to look at Tony he had a large butcher knife in his hands. “I’ve already been informed that I’m not allowed to assist you in whatever scheme you’re trying to do.”

Tony backed out of the kitchen.

~*~

“Carol!” Tony exclaimed, smiling brightly at the hologram figure in front of him. “How’s space?”

“Do you know how hard it is to call into Earth when you’re in the middle of fighting a horde of aliens?”

“Not exactly, but listen, I know you’re off doing your own thing, really love the haircut again by the way and custom change,” he kissed the tips of his fingers, “chef’s kiss, but anyway -”

“I’m going to stop you right there because I know exactly what you’re going to say and the answer is no. Just no.”

“How did you?” Tony started but the hologram of Carol disappeared before he could finish his sentence. 

~*~

“Hello, you’ve reached the mailbox of Doctor Stephen Stranger, Sorcerer Supreme. I’m currently in another plane of existence. Please leave your name, number and a brief message after the tone and I will return your call the next time I am in the corporal realm.”

“Did you just send me to voicemail, Strange? I know when I get sent to voice. The phone rang once and then the voicemail picked up. That’s just really rude. Nobody sends Tony Stark to voicemail.”

~*~

“Clint,” Tony said, a little tired sounding, asking people to help him was such a draining experience. “I’m just saying, you are a master class spy. I know you can do something like this. It’s easy.”

“It’s easy but it’s also really crazy. I mean, I support you in all of your helicopter parent ways normally, but even I think this is a little crazy. Pete’s fine with us not being there, we’re having that big ass party for him afterward. I’m also really offended how low down your list I am, that’s just inconsiderate.”

“Ugh,” Tony responded and walked away.

~*~

“Did you know,” Tony said, lolling his head to the side, the phone still attached to his ear. Bruce was sitting at the lab table across from him. “That Shuri blocked my number, not only to her phone but to every single phone in Wakanda? Did you know that someone could block a phone number from calling an entire country?”

“Honestly the lengths people go to not to have to talk to you? I’m not surprised,” Bruce answered, he didn’t even look up at Tony. “And no you can’t borrow my phone.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Tony said as he hung up the phone, tossed it on the lab table. He might have to look into getting a burner phone at some point. “But now that you mentioned it, have you talked to your good old friend Roger Harrington lately?”

Bruce’s eyes flicked up and over the glasses perched on his nose, held Tony’s gaze for a moment, and then they went back down to the laptop he was working on. 

He continued to ignore Tony, which was just really rude if you asked him about it.

~*~

“You know,” Happy said as Tony got into the car. He leaned over the back of the partition. “Getting everyone into Peter’s graduation would be a security nightmare, right? That it’s a lot safer for just us to go.”

“Huh,” Tony said, tapping his finger to his chin. “Huh.”

Happy looked at him and then frowned. “Shit. If you just got a good idea from what I said, forget it. Don’t tell the kid it was me. I don’t need those puppy dog eyes to guilt-trip me into anything else.”

“Huh,” Tony said, ignoring him. He just had a brilliant idea, which was completely unrelated to what Happy brought up.

Well, almost so. He reached over and rolled up the partition. 

~*~

“Please Tony,” Peter said as he walked into Tony’s lab. The kid looked tired, bags under his eyes, face a little pale. “Just chill, okay? Be chill. I know it’s a foreign concept for you, but I’m honestly about to get on my hands and knees to beg you. Just be chill and don’t worry about graduation. I’m more than happy with who's coming, I’m even happy for the elaborate and unnecessary party that you’re throwing me. I’m not trying to be ungrateful, I appreciate how much you and everyone else wants to be there, but there are rules. Rules that everyone has to follow and honestly, it’s better this way. So, please, chill.”

Tony grinned. “Sure.”

“I mean it, Tony, you can’t just keep asking to - wait did you just say sure? Did you just give up? I mean,” Peter stuck his finger in his ear, moved it around, and then took it out. “I have super hearing but sometimes it’s wrong. I just need you to repeat that again.”

“I said sure. I’m no longer trying to find a way to sneak anyone into your graduation.”

“FRIDAY,” Peter said immediately. “Can you send that recording to my phone? In fact, can you send that to everyone’s phones?”

He looked at Tony with a lot more suspicion than necessary. “I feel like I need to make this very clear. You are agreeing to stop trying to find ways to sneak some or all of the Avengers and or other superheroes into my high school graduation.”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to need you to repeat that, okay? Humor me.”

This kid, Tony thought. “I will stop trying to get anyone into your high school graduation, Avengers, or otherwise.”

Peter eyed him suspiciously for several long minutes before he relaxed and walked over to his lab table. “I still don’t believe you,” he mumbled under his breath, but Tony didn’t take the bait.

~*~

“Did you have something to do with this?” Pepper asked, as she was waving something in her hands.

He didn’t lookup. “Of course not.”

“At least pretend that you saw what I’m referring to before you pretend to not know a single thing about it.”

Tony looked up and saw what she was waving around. Or at least, he caught a few choice words. “Oh that, well, yes.”

Pepper eyed him. “Peter’s going to freak out.”

“No, Peter’s not going to freak out, if anything his classmates are going to be freaking out because they get to graduate outside the brand new, state of the art Avengers facility.”

“And how are you going to explain this without giving away Peter’s identity? The facility doesn’t just host high school graduations.”

Tony grinned, he loved it when people underestimated him. “I just called my good friend Nick Fury and told him that not only would I be attending but several other Avengers, as well Peter. I simply reminded him that having that many high profile targets all in one place would be a big security hazard. Would you believe he suggested that we have armed agents there? I mean, that would totally get in the way of our celebration. So I suggested a compromise.”

“Which was to have the graduation at the compound?”

Tony grinned, he loved it when a good plan came together. “Yup. And then, you know, since it’s here, there’s so much more room! And well, the team is already here all the time. It would be stupid not to include them.”

“How’d you get the school to agree to this insane plan? I mean, I can’t believe Fury would even entertain you.”

“Everyone agrees with you if you give them enough incentive.”

“And by incentive you mean money?”

“Yes, in this case, I mean the nice big grant that Stark Foundation is giving Midtown. It’s the best STEAM school in New York, after all.”

It was maybe a testament to just how long Pepper put up with him that she just rolled her eyes and walked off without another word. 

~*~

In the end, Peter’s classmates did freak out. And so did a lot of the parents. And so did Peter, but just a little. 

Tony continued to push the safety issue until he was blue in the face, but no one believed him. Which was, really, just starting to get super rude. He was just trying to keep everyone’s safety in mind, that’s all.

And maybe the cheering that came after Peter’s name was the loudest of the night, well, if you ask Tony, the kid deserved it. 

Afterward, Tony stood by the stage, watching the lawn slowly clear out of students and their parents. Peter’s party was until tomorrow but he was having a nice dinner with close family that night. He was just about to go looking for his favorite spider when the kid ducked out from the crowd and headed towards Tony.

Tony smiled at him, seeing him in a cap and gown was a very overwhelming experience. Even if it was the ugliest shade of vomit green Tony had ever seen. Really, for a school whose colors were blue and gold, they went with vomit green for their graduation. He was just about to voice his opinion when he suddenly had an armful of spider kid. 

Tony closed his arms around him, Peter clung to his middle and hooked his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Oh,” Tony grinned. “So you liked this, huh?”

Peter broke the hug and Tony let go but kept his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Like is a strong word,” Peter said but he was smiling widely. “I’m just thanking you for not having a helicopter fly by with a banner or fireworks or have Thor spell my name out in lightning across the sky. There are a lot of really terribly embarrassing things you could have done and I’m thankful you didn't do any of them.”

“Well,” Tony said, mentally adding all of those suggestions to his list. “You have many, many more years of events ahead of us. Birthdays, college graduations, wedding showers, baby showers…,” he trailed, “I have plenty more opportunity to bestow upon you great embarrassment.”

Peter grinned and then, he launched himself back into Tony’s arms for another hug. Tony wasn’t about to give up the chance to hug him again. 

“Tell anyone that I actually enjoyed this and I’ll deny it up and down, okay?” Peter asked in a small voice, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit that Tony was 100% correct in assessing what Peter wanted.

Tony laughed. “Of course not, kid. Your secret’s safe with me.” They broke apart again, Tony slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders as they walked back into the crowd.

Tony Stark always got what he wanted, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured the entire Avenger team getting a long email from Peter warning them of Tony's scheming, a betting pool get's started on who he's going to ask and how. At some point there's an entire Bingo Game that's takes place revolving around how extra Tony Stark can be.


End file.
